Do not worry
by Reiyuka
Summary: A short fic about Juri and Ruka, meeting up after the kiss he gave her. Hope you like it. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena, don't even think I know who -does- own it. Ah well.  
_Author's notes:_ Again, I know, something new. Still, this had been burning inside of me after seeing Utena and I just had to put this down. It's short and perhaps slightly confusing, yet I like it. I hope so do you. Reviews are appreciated, of course. Now, on to the story.

****

**Do not worry  
**by Reiyuka

The sun shines in its morning splendour, casting its glance down on the small town that lies near the beautiful academy. Small French cafés cover both sides of the main road, with a couple of small boutiques in-between. Along her way through the town is a young woman, walking with confident strides through the street, not stopping in front of the windows like all the other girls of her age. Her eyes are transfixed, so it seems, never leaving the back of a handsome young man who is walking a couple of feet away from her, his posture proud, his manner elegant, his face tired.

As she finally catches up to him, her hand wavers in the air before lightly tapping his shoulder. As his blue orbs meet her green ones in surprises, she finds herself at a loss of words, wondering why on earth she has been so anxious to search for him. Why she had demanded to know where he had gone. Why she'd actually raised her voice and stomped down her foot like a stubborn little girl to get her way. He continues to watch her, not having hoped to see her again. Salvation comes eventually, and she smiles amusedly as two young girls step up to her, shyly inquiring about her health and fortune, hardly sparing a glance at the tired-looking young man next to her. As they walk away with a happy wave, he raises an eyebrow at her, a silent question.

"Some things always happen to me. This is one of them. A coincidence." She replies gently, the orange curls flipping behind her shoulders as she neighs her head a little. A small smile flatters his lips as he remarks, "And is our meeting here also a coincidence?" She sees him hesitating, yet eventually deciding to put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to a little café. "No, this was one of my planned meetings, actually. I hope you're not disappointed?" The question is mocking, the sound of her voice teasing, and with a start she realizes she's flirting.

He seems to have catched on as well, looking at her strangely, the confusion on his face plain as daylight. She light-heartedly shrugs it off; after all, it was him who told her not to worry. When they are already through half of their small rendez-vous, the opportunity to ask him arises as he starts. "Is there a reason why this planned meeting was planned? Or did you just feel like planning something?" The playing role seems to go well with him, yet she has no idea why she should have doubted that before.

The expression on her face hardens as she puts down the cup of coffee, her green eyes unwaveringly locking onto his dark-blue ones. "Ruka…I must know…are you…are you ill?" His eyes widen, and again confusion is clear to all. She wonders if it was the way she addressed him, for once not as kisama nor sempai, or perhaps the way she spoke his name, soft and rather tender, or perhaps it was just the question itself. She gets the chance to drown in his ocean-deep eyes for a moment longer though as he sorts out his thoughts. "What brings you to ask this now, Juri?"

She shrugs, her manner calm and almost cheerful, her heart pounding in her chest with a hope she has once thought impossible. "They said you were." The small smile returns, probably at the idea of her listening to them. "For once, it seems, they are correct."

The silence between them lingers and she finds herself unable to put the cup down, for the fear of him noticing how much her hands tremble. "Is it…Is it serious?" He tries to lock gaze with her again, eventually managing to capture the elusive green orbs, "Do you mean, am I going to die?" A silent nod is his only response, as she finds her heart too high up in her throat. "It is a possibility."

Possible. A possibility. An answer that allows hope for the future. Her heart slowly sinks down from her throat and she sighs, for the moment happy with the information she has gathered. She regards him and smiles warmly, almost tenderly, in a spur reaching out to hold his hand and squeeze it gently. "Be well. And don't worry."

He stares, watching as she stands up and leaves the small, scruffy looking establishment. He brings the formerly squeezed hand closer to him, cradling as if it were a baby. He mulls over her words and her behaviour, yet not getting any wiser besides from the fact that he finds her utterly confusing. Yet…she is Juri, the woman he wanted to make miracles for. The woman who is the miracle for him. The woman who will come back again, and this time not only in his dreams.

_The end...?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena, don't even think I know who -does- own it. Ah well.  
_Author's notes:_ I wasn't sure about this story... I didn't know of a continuation yet at the point of writing the first chapter, but it slowly came to me. This is a bit more dramatic then the previous one, and it was hard to write like that, but I did my best. I hope you like it. Thank you, all, who've said that they like this story. Especially since so many of you seem to prefer another pairing. Thank you very much, your praise is an honour. bows -

* * *

Echoes of sobs reach her ears as she sits in the frighteningly white waiting room. Why she has come… just like before, she doesn't know. There is only one thing certain: he isn't well.

The annoying beeping sound in the room behind the wall she leans on feels strangely comforting. She knows, now. That is why burning hot tears run down her face and fall on the blue handkerchief his mother gave her.

The elderly lady sits next to her, her own eyes – blue, so like his – filled with unshed tears. Both women wait, although not patiently, queietly as his father finds out all that he can from the equally white nurse.

She feels as if she's intruding. She's not a part of this family. His mother turns to her, sees the tears still running down the beautiful, pearly white skin of her face. Sad as she is, she can not help feel loved as the lady tenderly squeezes her hand, "Juri-san… are you really just a friend of our Ruka?"

The blurry green orbs widen… "I.. .what?" The lady smiles, a chuckle escaping her even now, and she cannot help but think how nice it would be to be that light-hearted. "You cry uncommonly much for being just a friend."

She feels worried… Lying to this sweet, loving parent lies heavy on her already leaden heart. She sighs. "I'm afraid that I'm not even that, o-… okaa-sama." She wonders why the lady asked her to call her that… but she complies to this worn-out persons wishes. "In truth, I am only just someone he knows."  
His mother, as she notices, is uncannily intelligent, "Oh, I know that, deary. But you love him, that is all that matters."

They remain in the stunned silence of her shock, until the elderly father walks up to them. "The nurse says that it's a real setback, no one expected it. he was doing so great after visiting the school. She says he's stable now, so we can go in to see him. But only one at a time, as to not wear him out."

The man looks at his wife and the beautiful girl with eyes as red as her hair. The wife smiles and pats the girl's knee, "I think Juri-chan should see him first, don't you?" The father smiles and nods, taking the old hand of his old wife in his own, wrinkled one. "I agree. I'm sure he'll be glad to see Juri-chan."

She isn't sure what to be more shocked about. Her mind is so occupied and confused that her lengthy limbs act on auto-pilot, leading her to the door. With a slow creek, the door opens and closes and she is enveloped in silence.  
He almost stops breathing.  
"Juri…?"  
She can't stop the tears from falling down from her eyes.  
"Oh Ruka!"

-

She hadn't planned any of this. She hadn't planned on meeting his mother and father, two people who greeted her so warmly that she almost felt guilty for having waited so long to make up her mind.  
She hadn't planned on seeing him like this, with his face as white as the nurse's outfit or the walls in the waiting room, with the sweaty forehead, the much too thin face and the almost anorexic body.  
And she certainly hadn't planned falling on her knees like that at seeing him, at seeing his youthful body be so unhealthy, at seeing his blue eyes and hair which at one point were so vibrant, now be so dull.

"Ruka…" The only word that seems to form on her lips. He watches her, saddened by her grief yet rejoicing in a way too, as he knows that all the tears that are falling from her eyes, are tears shed for him.

"Juri…don't worry. I'll be fine." She can't stop the snarl leaving her lips, "Who are you fooling, I'm seeing you right there, aren't I! You're not fine, you're not fine at all! Dammit, why didn't you tell me sooner!" A small, thin smile forms on his thin lips, "I told you. Dying was a possibility."

Finally, her strength returns to her and she stands up, her face having an almost tortured look to it. "Yes… you did tell me that. But that's not an answer I'm willing to accept anymore. I want something better."

He notices the teary gleam in her vibrant green eyes, sees her firm jaw line set in it's place, and he smiles warmly. "The only thing I can offer you, dearest Juri, are words that you won't accept."

A challenge. He knows already that she has finally lost herself to him, yet that doesn't keep him from pushing her. She fights down the urge to laugh in relief, as his toying ways don't seem to have changed much. "Well, you won't know unless you offer those words to me, will you?"

For a minute, her hand brushes his. In that same moment,she knows he'll be fine. Just like he told her.  
"Love me, Ruka?"  
"Always, Juri."

**The End!**


End file.
